


The Search For Knowledge

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, sprinkled with foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Nico Olvia loved knowledge.
Relationships: Nico Olvia & Nico Robin
Series: The Women of One Piece [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	The Search For Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came into existence because of a writing prompt to write about as-yet unclaimed characters from the Women! Wanted Zine page... so I took Nico Olvia.  
> Maximum word count: 100 words.

Knowledge is everything.

Knowing about the past helps form and maintain an identity – a person’s, a country’s, a world’s.

History means nothing if there is no record of it to be found.

The big tree of knowledge, their most treasured possession, is more valuable than anything else out there.

Leaving her daughter behind – in the reliable arms of her brother, his wife, her family – hurts, but it is a necessary sacrifice.

For what is knowledge, if there are no people looking for it, looking to understand it, to reclaim it?

Her daughter is safe. And she is free to look.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a roll and wrote two pieces for the writing prompt XD so yeah, one wasn't needed & you can read it here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like~!


End file.
